


Soltaz part 2

by Kan13



Series: Soltaz [2]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Langst, Mostly Langst, kanst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kan13/pseuds/Kan13
Summary: ....this chapter almost ended up as Chapter 23 of Song of the Sea...just saying its not a good idea to try and update two stories at the same time...





	1. Chapter 1

Lance opened his eyes in a hospital room.

the sound of nurses and the machines by his head made him wish he were back with the sand and the bottomless pool.  this was not a relaxing dream.  After all that bs, he could at least have a dream where he could relax!  Was that too much to ask?!

"Oh good, you're awake!"

Lance nearly had a heart attack.  No one ever intruded on his dreams, so this was a little odd and unexpected.  A nurse came in and switched out his pillow.

She sure felt real enough…

"You poor thing," she said gently, "you were so exhausted.  But its a good thing you woke up.  Now you can eat."

She patted his cheek and he just stared at her blankly.

Was this Earth?

Or just a planet that was really similar to Earth?

Or, was this a really odd dream? 

Or He could be recaptured and this whole thing could be fabricated to keep him from messing with the internal structure of the base again....

"Is there a flavor of Jello that you would like honny?"

Lance blinked and reached up to his neck to find that the collar was gone.  But was this a dream?  Was this real?

"...um..."

He jumped.  He hadn't really expected to hear his own voice.  But Lance grinned anyway and spoke for the first time in a very long while.

"Wa-er, m-llon," he said, his voice dipping from misuse, but he knew it would come back in time.

"Watermellon it is," the nurse said cheerfully before she left.

Lance licked his lips.  somehow he was back on Earth...or trapped in a sick delusion.  Figuring out which one was going to drive him up a wall.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Soooo...you still think this is a good idea?"

Keith and Krolia both had hold of Farrah and Shiro and Hunk had hold of GG.  The doctor had just told them that they weren't allowed to see Lance.

"He's still in emergency care," the doctor sighed, as though he'd been through this routine a dozen times just that night alone, "He barely stayed awake long enough to drink some water.  After we're sure he's out of danger, we'll be moving him to ICU where our resident psychiatrist will be able to talk to him and he'll be under 24/7 supervision."

"Will we be able to see him then?" Pidge asked and winced when the doctor sighed again.

"Unless you are the boys family, i can not let you see him."

"Who do you think i am?" Farrah growled.  The doctor didn't look up at the angry Galra.

"He is a ward of the state; without the proper paperwork, I can not legally let you in," he said resolutely.  Krolia and Keith tightened their grips as Kolivan muttered an 'i told you so'.

"We just want to see him really fast!" Hunk pestered, "just to say hi...i promise not to hit him..."

The doctor gave Hunk an odd look and shook his head sadly, "I am really sorry, but this is out of my hands.  If you get the right paperwork from the state, then i can let you see him, until then, he is in our care and i promise you that he will be just fine."

"I really hate the word 'fine'," growled Pidge.  Shiro had to practically ninja himself in front of Farrah to keep the Galra in check.

"I take care of my own," Farrah snapped, "If i had known that this would happen i would have refused to let the paladins take him here!"

"Then he would have possibly died," the doctor said calmly, "but i will let you discuss that among yourselves.  I have other patents to attend to."

He left and Farrah nearly destroyed the Nurses counter as he brought his fist down on top of it.  The Nurse at the station simply stared fearfully at the cracks and the massive dent that came from the impact.

()

"Nope." Keith hooked an arm with Kolivans arm as he tried to board his ship, "You gotta come with me."

"Oh?"

"Farrah just went to get the paperwork to see Lance."

"So I must stay...why?"

Keith stopped and stared Kolivan right in the eye, "Farrah is in a government building without supervision.  Shiro and Allura are busy and I can't find Hunk."

"...I am to leave with the others," Kolivan said firmly taking his arm back, "we are looking for a planet of our own to stay and build our lives back to a standing."

"That's great," Keith said not caring, "I can't hold him back once he gets tired of the legal speak."

"If he get's tired, you mean?"

"No.  Its a sure thing."

Kolivan sighed.  He tuned to his men and then an idea hit him.  Moving to a separate garrison building he sought out and found Coran. The Altaen was having the time of his life holding a group of cadets rapt attention as he told one of his many stories.

"Coran," Kolivan placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have a favor to ask of you."

Coran was mildly surprised.  The Blade member was not known for asking for favors.  

"If I can, i shall," Coran beamed.  

"I need you to go with the other blade members and  help them search for a planet that we can inhabit.  With your expertise, i'm sure one could be found that would suit our needs very well."

Kolivan watched as Corans ego grew visibly.

"But of course!" the Altean cried, "I can pick out a perfect environment for our good allies!  Never fear!"

Kolivan sighed as Coran continued to talk on and left to follow Keith.  He may not particularly be comfortable with the orange haired Altean, but it was the next best thing.

()

"Can you tell me what you remember?"

Lance sighed.

"For the last time," he said, sneering at the sound of his own child like voice, "There's nothing wrong with my memories. I'm small because i used too much quintessence in escaping.  And YOU haven't answered me when i asked how i got back to Earth."

the psychiatrist made a note on his pad of paper.  

"Right now," he said, "this is about you and how we can help you.  I can't and wont force you to talk about what happened to you, but if there's anything you can tell us that will help us, help you, i highly advise you do."

Lance bit back a scream of frustration and instead took a deep breath, "i. am. perfectly. fine.  If you want more information on whatever is wrong with me, then i suggest that you get Krolia in here so i can talk to her.  she knows about me and the whole quintessence thing, and she can-"

"that's not possible," he said.  Lance narrowed his eyes at him.  He really needed to talk to Krolia....if only to apologize.  

Lance really was healthy.  He'd healed quickly and now all he wanted to do was deal with the rock of absolute guilt that sat in his gut.  He didn't want to face his friends families...but he knew it would be best. It was his fault they were out there looking for him.  He hadn't played his cards right.  Lotor wasn't fully in his deck and there wasn't a moment that passed that he didn't kick himself for not securing that angle.  

"Why can't i see them?"

"Because we need to make sure you are taken care of first," he said cryptically, "Like I said before, we are here to help you first."

"Can i at least see Farrah or GG?"

"No."

"why?"

The psychiatrist smiled; a professionals version of a sigh.  

"You are still in intensive care.  No one but your family has permission to enter this part of the ward.  Since you are a ward of the state, they still need to legally adopt you.  To let them come in regardless would be unfair to the others that have to be told the same thing."

"...sooo, there are others whose families were killed by psychopaths and saved by aliens who literally saved their lives like they were blood?"

Lance was smiling innocently but the doctor was slowly realizing that he'd met his match.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith groaned as he sat on a park bench.  Kolivan and Farrah were having a heated argument nearby about how forceful one should be in acquiring the information and 'paper work' they would need.  the governmental office had not been helpful and Keith had worn himself out in explaining that the building next door, the DMV, was going to be even less helpful.  

"You look like you got hit by barney."

Keith jumped and noticed a kid, about his age, sitting on the bench next to him.  He grinned and laughed at Keiths blank look.  the laugh was easy and his thin black hair moved to cover his eyes.

"Here," the guy handed Keith a coke, "its cold."

"...no thank you," Keith said.  Every nerve tensed and he watched the kid for any ulterior motive.  But the other just shrugged and placed the can of soda on the bench and opened his own.

they sat in silence and the Galras argument became a little more intense.

"So," the guy said, his grin not wavering, "Which one is the dad?"

Keith scowled, "Its really none of your business."

"Naw," he shrugged, "Of course not...yet."

"And you are?" Keith asked not bothering to hide the note of danger in his voice.

"the name is Frank," he said, "but Shalot knows me by the name Blue22.  I owe Shalot a favor, so i can help him get his family together."

()

Lance looked out his window and watched the Castle lift off and leave.  He was so focused on it that he didn't hear the doctors question.

"Sorry, what?" Lance said turning back to the two men standing by his bed.  One was the medical doctor, and the other was the shrink.  They were both looking at him as if they would like to be anywhere else...or saying anything else.

"Based on what you have told us, we think it would be best if we kept you in...isolation.  Of course you will then be allowed to have visitors, but until we are sure that you are capable of returning to society, we would like to keep you under observation."

"But i'll be allowed visitors, you said?" Lance asked, "I can send them letters and all?"

Both doctors nodded.

"Then bring on the rubber room," Lance sighed, its not like he cared at all.  His friends were dead, it was his fault, he had no idea how the battle actually went.  Who killed Haggar?  Was she actually dead this time?  And who brought him back home?!

()

"Quarantine?!"  Shiro was now on his feet, "Why?!"

The doctor shook his head, "he's not mentally sound and on top of that, his constitution is broken.  You say he's been captured and hurt before.  That can only happen so often before it finally breaks you.  You understand, don't you?"

Shiro hesitated, but then nodded.  From the state of that base, even he would have had to have some professional help to pull himself together.

"But why quarantine?" Allura asked, listening in, "if he's struggling, then shouldn't we help?  I'm sure he'd feel better and have an easier time recovering if he knows he has our support."

"He knows us and we know him best," Pidge said her foot working, tapping against the floor, "if anyone can help him, its us and only us."

the doctor sighed again, "again, this is not my call.  Take it up with the state, they already signed off on it all.  this is a professional decision.  I haven't told you anything specific about his condition because you do not have the right to know.  You are not his family.  Client privacy is taken very seriously here.  But rest assured, this decision is made not lightly, and with the patents health first in mind."

Shiro scowled.  His instincts were telling him something wasn't right, but there wasn't anything he could dispute.

()

"We'll see," Frank said as Keith told him that he couldn't help him and they didn't need his help, "this is my phone number and i'm available 24/7."

He got up and sauntered away as Farrah and Kolivan wrapped up their spat.  

Keith watched him go, wondering what favor Lance had done for the guy...and how legal it was.  


	4. Chapter 4

Hunk scowled at the note on his work bench.  He'd read it about a dozen times and it never changed, but still, this couldn't be right.

then again, a LOT of things couldn't be right, yet here he was.  There wasn't much to it; all it said was that one of his friends were in danger and to wait for more information.  Hunk didn't like waiting.  He either did something or he did nothing.  He either had a goal, or he didn't.  Being told that one of his friends was about to be hurt and then told to wait wasn't something he... _appreciated_ very much. 

In fact, it really made him angry. 

He sat at his bench and glared at the note, reading it again.  

and again.

Was this a bad joke?

Or should he be running down everyone he knew?

Hunk wiped out his com unit and began making calls.

()

"SHIRO!" 

Keith threw open the doors and marched in.  The two Galra walking in behind him.  

"Keith, where were all of you?"  Shiro was about to scold all three of them for wandering around without telling him where they were, but stopped when Keith stormed over.

"YOUR TURN!" he snapped, "I'm NOT baby-sitting them anymore!"

He marched past Shiro without saying another word.  Shiro looked at the Galra.

"What happened?" 

"We have no idea," Farrah shrugged, Kolivan also shrugged.

()

Pidge hissed in frustration as she tried to contact the Detestibles.  Not a single one was answering her.  

()

It had to have been weeks.

Lance stared at the blank ceiling as the sun dipped westward.  The cubes of light shone through the reinforced, opaque, glass.  

this was his new world.

A bed.  A nightstand.  a very small bathroom on the other side of the room that was no bigger than a childs closet and a sink outside the bathroom door.  He did have two rather big windows, but he couldn't see out of them.  

and that was it.  No dresser.  A nurse brought him clothes in the morning and showers were every other day.  Doctor Rand, the phychietrist, came almost every day.  If he missed a day then he made up for it by staying longer the next time.  Occasionally the other doctor, the one who took care of him at the hospital would drop by to see how he was doing.

Lance had written every family a letter.  He had expressed his apologies and asked that he be able to do something for them.  

Anything.

But no one came to visit.

No one wrote a letter back.

but that was a good thing..right?  they should be angry with him.  Poor Krolia finally got to meet her son, and Lance had killed him.  All the families got to see their kids again...and he'd been the one to take them away for good...again.  

()

the door opened and Doctor Rand came in.

"Hello, Lance," he said, "how are you feeling today?"

"Well enough," Lance shrugged as he sat up straighter.  He put aside the coloring book that had been brought for him a few days previous.  

"What would you like to talk about today?"

Lance asked his normal questions, "Who brought me home and what happened during the battle?  If i'm allowed to have visitors, then why hasn't Farrah or GG come seen me?"

Rand sighed.  He'd given up trying to be a professional with the boy a long time ago, but that didn't stop Lance from trying to drag information from the guy.

"I am not authorized to tell you," he said softly, "what do you fear?  Why do you ask this every time?"

Lance rolled his eyes.

"I'm not affraid," Lance lied, "i want to know about how the fight turned out.  did Haggar die?"

"From the sources, i'd say yes," Rand said, but no more.

"who killed her?"

"that one alien that did all those press conferences...Lomer..."

"Lotor," Lance corrected, "and is he dead?"

"I think they said he was in jail," Rand said, "But i honestly don't know any more than that."

"And Where is Farrah?"

"I can't tell you," Rand said firmly.

Lance sat back.  This was their ritual conversation, almost word for word.  Every time he'd asked the questions rapid fire, hoping that the doc would slip up and answer his questions or at least give a hint.

"Is there anything you would like me to get for you?" Rand asked kindly, as though trying to make up for his lack of cooperation.

"I could do with some music," Lance said, "its too quiet in here with just me."

Rand nodded, "I'll bring you a CD player tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

"hunk, stop worrying," Pidge said pinning her phone between her shoulder and her ear, "I'm just out with my mom...yes, we'll be out all day."

Pidge rolled her eyes as she put what she was carrying down to grip the phone and change ears.  Over the last few months, Hunk had become increasingly hysterical.  He had to know about everyone and their every move.  He told them it was because he had a bad feeling, but she honestly had no time for his gut.  She was helping her parents improve upon their shield technology and they were in the middle of the programming of a fleet of ships that could protect earth the next time they were attacked.

"I'm just really worried," Hunk said, "Its really stupid, i know.  but i just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"That's probably because we've been in a constant state of danger and fighting over the last few years, that you've forgotten how to function in civilian life."

"...i thought you hated psychology," Hunk muttered.

"I do," Pidge sighed, "but i've been trying doing some reading..."

She was trying to figure out what could be the matter with Lance that would keep him from receiving visitors.  So far all her research indicated that he was suicidal...which she firmly disregarded.  Lance was emotional, not stupid...or stupid, not rude.  He wouldn't break that far down...not if he fought his way out of the base like that.  If he was suicidal, then he wouldn't have tried to escape on his own.

"Just be careful, promise?"  Hunk was practically begging, and she gave in.

"As careful as i can be, Hunk, i swear."

()

"Took you longer than i thought," Frank said sipping his coke.  Keith sat next to him, his knife loose in its holder.

"I know things can be complicated when you're adopting," Keith said slowly, "but the hoops and red tape they're making Farrah jump through is not normal."

"Weeeeeelllll," Frank laughed, "HE's not exactly normal either.  He's not even from this planet, let alone a citizen of any country to reference from."

"I talked it out with a few others and even they think its ridiculous," Keith countered, "we just need to make it a little easier for him...that's all."

Frank nodded, "sure, sure.  but to make it easy for him, it means someone has to do the hard stuff..."

Keith almost laughed, "How hard?"

()

Allura drummed her fingers on the table and glared at Kolivan and Krolia.  They just had to get Coran to take HER castle out on a home-finding mission while she was busy!  She'd left most of her things on board and now, not only was she without her stuff, she was without her mice friends as well.

"Did not the Holts ask you to help them down town today?" Krolia asked, tired of the Princesses accusing stare.

"They said to stay until they got back," she muttered, "I'm supposed to help them with design and technology translations..."

"I see..."

Allura watched them work for a while longer before asking a little hotly, "would it have killed you to tell me so that I could've gone as well?!"

()

GG stared at the building he'd once pretended to break into one dark night.  Back then They had been saving Sam Holt from disappearing into some Galra ship once more.  This time, however, the one who could orchestrate an escape from this place was now the one trapped inside it.  His father was doing everything he could, but GG was left to wonder what he should be doing.  

As he stood there on the sidewalk, the gate opened and a woman in nurses attire stepped out looking through her bag for her keys.

"Excuse me," GG asked hurrying over to her.  She looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin.  Her face went pale and she then froze in place, "I'm sorry, but can i ask you a question?"

The nurse took a deep breath and nodded.  It was common knowledge now that there were aliens on earth, but she didn't think she'd ever actually see one, let alone talk to one.

"I just want to know if my little brother is ok," GG said.

"Wh...I don't think we have ...any...umm,"  she searched for something that wouldn't be considered rude, "we don't have any purple...people...at the moment."

"No," GG said, "He's human, like you, about this short.  I call him my brother because we are soltaz."

"What's a soltaz," she asked thinking of a number of cults that this could be similar to.

"A Soltaz is what we call family not related to us by blood," GG said oblivious to what the nurse was thinking, "we are brothers, family.  And I just want to know if he's alright."

The nurse thought for a moment.  It would take only a few minutes to go back in and look it up on the computer...but it had been a long day and she desperately wanted to get home and put her feet up...

"What's the boys name?" the nurse sighed.  Not so much feeling she should, but thinking the monster alien would probably have a fit if she said no.

"Mal-..I mean, Lance McClain," GG said, "he's only been there for a few months.  Do you know him?"

The nurse turned back around, "No, but i can go back and look really fast."

Before the nurse could go back in, GG had scooped her up into a hug.

"Thank you."

()

"what?"

Rand's eyes widened and he tried to correct himself.  But it was too late.  He'd finally slipped.

"What do you mean, by 'were' and 'was'?" Lance asked, his voice breaking even though his face and eyes stayed dry.

The doctor swore under his breath, "they never made it off the ship before it blew up.  The two purple aliens you were close to...well...they didn't make it after the battle."

Lance sat back against the wall.  

it was all his fault.

if he had done a better job, then Farrah and GG would still be alive.  They wouldn't have been captured by Lotor, or given to Haggar, and they wouldn't have been anywhere near her ship when it exploded.  

He'd killed everyone.

He started to laugh, "I shoulda listened to Hunk when he suggested we go to the cafeteria instead."

"When was that?" Rand asked quietly.

"The very beginning," Lance chuckled, "I've ruined everyones life...from the very beginning..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....this chapter almost ended up as Chapter 23 of Song of the Sea...just saying its not a good idea to try and update two stories at the same time...

"I don't know," the lady behind the desk swallowed hard as Farrah loomed over her.  The counter was wide, but the alien was tall enough that it didn't matter.

"Everything is in order, sir...i don't know why your request has been denied.  There isn't an explanation.  I can...i can give you a number you can call for more information..."

Farrah let out a low growl.  The lady trembled, even though his irritation was directed at her.  He had done everything.  He'd gained Earth citizenship for himself and his son, he'd even acquired a place of residence and employment at the garrison.  He'd accomplished everything that had been required of him for him to be eligible to adopt his little human child.  Yet still it was being declined.  

"Come on, Farrah," Hunk said carefully, pulling on the Galras arm, "We'll make some phone calls and make sure to double check everything.  I'm sure its just a glitch somewhere."

Farrah allowed himself to be steered out of the building.  

()

"Pidge, have you see Keith anywhere?" Shiro asked poking his head into the work room she and Hunk had set up for themselves.  They were now working on several projects at once, but since there wasn't any deadline anymore, they were taking their time with each one.  

"Nope, and if you see GG tell him i need him here to help.  Allura can only do so much..."

"they've been more than a little elusive lately," Shiro scowled.  Pidge looked up from her programming and raised an eyebrow.

"can you blame them?  Coran and the rest of the Blades have been gone for some time, Lance is still under quarantine, and Farrahs going through an adoption ritual from Hell.  No one is in any danger, we're back home where everything is so familiar, yet even i'm finding myself itching to go and do something...anything, really."

"Well, that works for Keith," Shiro said.

"aaaand, that's the one your really worried about," Pidge shrugged, "go looking for them.  Go search Keith's room for his diary like a good big brother."

()

"Have you moved at all since last week?"

Rand stared at Lance who lay cross wise on the bed.  His feet were propped up on the wall and his head hung upside down.  

"...yes?"

Rand sighed.  They had just established a good, talking relationship when he'd blown it by telling the kid that the two aliens he'd attached himself to were dead.  Of course it was a lie...but it was a specific lie...a necessary one.

"Tell me what's on your mind," Rand prompted, "i want to help."

"...nah," Lance gave an awkward shrug, "I don't need help."

"From what i've heard from other sources, because you won't tell me yourself, you have been through enough that it astounds me how well, you've taken the deaths of those closest to you this last year."

"Eh," Lance shrugged again, "its a gift."

"I wasn't complimenting you," Rand said, "I am going to be frank here.  Its ok to be emotional.  Its ok to be upset.  Its even ok to be angry.  It would be more healthy if you were throwing things across the room!  The fact that you've just sat there is why you need help!"

"Seeesh.  I act out and its 'Lance stop being a baby'.  Then I control myself and suddenly its 'you need to BE a baby'!"

"I didn't say-"

"I don't care what you say," Lance said, "because i don't fully believe that Farrah and GG are dead."

Rand froze.  

"What?"

Lance grinned, "You don't know them like i do.  They're the only family i have left.  There's no way they'd just up and die.  You also said there were no bodies recovered.  No evidence means there's an increasing amount of support for contradictions."

"Lance, how about-"

"Nope," Lance laughed, "I don't believe they're dead and you can't make me."

Rand nodded, the child was really messed up.

"Doctor Porter wants to make sure you're health is keeping up.  So next week you will be going in for a check up."

"Oh good," Lances grin widened, "an opportunity to talk to someone whose first name isn't 'Doctor'."

"I'm sorry no one has come to visit-"

"Yeah, whatever," Lance said, "So long as you got those letters out, i'm not going to complain."

"I delivered them myself," Rand said, sounding a little insulted.

"Then I am perfectly happy."

()

Keith licked his lips.  

He moved quietly and made sure to stay in the cameras blind spots. He just needed to find the proper paperwork and change the file it was in.  That was it.  Then everything would be done and Farrah could go see Lance.  

However, he couldn't find the file he wanted.  This was the third room he'd searched and he still couldn't find the paperwork that held Farrahs and Lance's information.  

Moving on to the next room, his ears picked up a light beep when he opened the door.  He froze and waited.  When nothing happened he continued in, much slower than before.

Frank had said he'd hack the building and disable the security.  He still didn't really trust the guy, but these jobs were in essence fairly easy.

Taking a deep breath, Keith thumbed through the files and plugged in a thumbdrive.  The computer came to life as Frank went through the computer files.  

Nothing.

"Quiznak," Keith hissed.  The computer switched itself off and Keith reached over to grab it.

That's when the room exploded.

()

"I don't think i've ever seen you like this," Lance said languidly as Rand bend double, trying to catch his breath, "looks like you need a physical more than i do."

"You have a visitor!" Rand smiled, "And you are really going to want to see him!"

Lances eyes widened.  Had he been correct?  Did Farrah and GG make it back alright?!  the hope had been a stubborn one based on nothing.  Lance gladly followed Rand down several flights of stairs.

The visitors room was empty.

Lance didn't see Farrah anywhere.  not a single purple alien.

"Lance?"

Lance blinked a few times as his eyes rested on a man that was sitting on the couch.  He was thin, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"...papa?"

The mans face broke into a large smile as he rushed over and scooped Lance up into a hug.  The boy had no idea what to make of this.

"...i thought i'd never see you again!" his fathers voice broke, "I've been trying to get to you for so long!"

"But..."  Lance was stiff.  He had seen the Galra take his father away with their own security cameras.  He'd been the first one killed...

"I'm sorry..." Mr. Mcclain sobbed, "I'm so...so sorry..."

"Papa...how?"

But the man was beside himself and wasn't letting go.  Lance breathed in deep and, dispite himself, was comforted by the familiar smells that only his could put together.  Hard work, tobacco, and a pepper smell that made his nose wrinkle every time.  Lance let the familiarity slow his mind down.  

He could figure everything out later.

For now...he would enjoy this.


	7. Chapter 7 - Coming in December

Lance sat in the hospital room, in the pediatric ward no less.  His father sat in the parents chair by the door as the doctor gave Lance a full physical.  Mr. McClain looked like he'd been in hiding for the last few years, his skin was drawn tight over his bones and his dark eyes sunk into his tired skull.  

"You look like you need the physical more than i do," Lance said grinning at him.  He grinned back and even chuckled.  

"I've done everything i could think of to remain off grid," Mr. McClain replied, "I thought all of you had left me, but i heard on the radio and on tv that you were still alive.  You can't imagine what i had to go through to get here!"

Lance shrugged, "Well, you did it...i'm sorry i couldn't save them..."

His father lowered his head and steadied himself before raising his head to give Lance his best smile, "so long as i got you, everything will work out, right?"

()

GG and Krolia sat in the emergency waiting room; waiting to hear the update on Keiths condition.  When the fire department and MEs arrived they were skeptical that anyone could've survived given the damage of the office building.  But Keith, being quintessence fortified, had been found and rolled out quickly.  

Shiro was watching over the investigation as Krolia took to watching over her child.  

"Did he say anything to you?" Krolia asked for the fifth time.

"No, he didn't," GG replied, "i didn't even know he was being scarce with you till this morning.  I was busy doing my own investigating."

"And?"

"I'll tell everyone when we're all together again," he said.

()

Hunk was in hysterics.  

He'd never been given any more information.  He'd talked to Keith just the day before.  Keith had said everything was fine; said he was looking into some other paperwork for Farrah.  He'd said nothing about BREAKING AND ENTERING to acquire said paperwork.  

Hunk worked his own brand of magic, hacking into security and finding that everything had been wiped clean.  He checked the office workers background and found nothing.  He even hacked into the entire office buildings resource data.

nothing.

()

"He's in a coma," the doctor said to a livid and still mother.  Krolia took a deep breath.

"Say that again?"

"He's been unconscious for more than three days, that means his chance of waking up are decreasing," the doctor said softly, "we are very sorry. Would you like to come in and see him?"

Krolia pushed past the doctor and stormed through the ICU doors.  

"She'll find him based on smell," GG said to a hesitant doctor, "I want to know why we can see Keith, but you didn't let us see Mal-Lance."

"She is his mother through a DNA test," the doctor replied with the air of one repeating himself too many times, "family can go see them here or those with special permission."

"that doesn't comply with my understanding of your culture.  I've seen many rules bend for the sake of the over all health of a person."

"But seeing all of you would not have been healthy," the doctor concluded, "have a good day."

He walked away as GG's teeth clenched.

()

Lance laughed as his father took his hand while they were walking down the hall of the hospital.

"I'm not really seven years old, dad."

"It just doesn't feel right to let you walk on your own," he said grinning back, "tell you what.  When you're all better and Rand gives you a pass, we could live out in the mountains somewhere.  I'll work up the money and buy the place while you're healing, so everything will be ready for when you're discharged."

"Yeah, i cleaned out everyones bank accounts and savings when i thought you all had died," Lance cringed, "i used it to protect the other families."

"That's all fine," Mr. McClain said, "i did odd jobs this last year and can afford a small apartment while i get a better and more stable job.  I'll come visit on my days off, alright?"

Lance nodded and felt his gut churn slightly. 

()

Keith felt like someone was sitting on a knife that was lodged into his skull.  He could hear muffled voices...one of them was Krolia, but he couldn't open his eyes.  His eyelids were too heavy; HE was too heavy.  He couldn't move.  Breathing was difficult.  His voice wouldn't work...was there something in his mouth?

He needed to tell everyone what he'd found.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Time moved slowly for the paladins.  Some might even say slugishly.  

GG had informed them of the visitor that was allowed to go in and see Lance while they were barred from even the institution grounds.  the young Galra had become good friends with the nurse and she had told him that Lance wasn't under quarantine at all.  but the security still denied anyone entrance, except for the one visitor that seemed a little too good at hiding his face.  Pidge had tried hacking into the institutions video feed but couldn't get through a rather nasty wall.

Hunk, after they found out that Keith was in a coma, but otherwise just fine, finally told everyone about the note he'd been left.

This had caused more than a little upset amongst them.  With hunk apologizing and wondering why he'd not been more up front, and everyone else wondering why they were being targeted to such an extent.  Why had there been no follow up unless this was some form of attack on them as a whole.  There were still a substantial group out there that saw Iverson as a martyr and Voltron as warmongering evil.  There was nothing they could do, no amount of tv time, or public speeches that would change their minds.  

It was hard enough to try and find a place on Earth where they belonged again.  Hunk and Pidge tried to band together and when Matt came back home, he joined them in their research lab.  Shiro was still looking into the explosion of the state office building and Allura was doing her best to orchestrate relations between earth and the other planets in the Voltron coalition.  

Krolia, Kolivan, and Farrah spent most of their time at the hospital waiting for Keith to wake up.  GG would visit as well, but he found the smell of hospitals to be sickening.  He spent most of his days trying to catch a glimpse of his soltaz's visitor.  After a few months of hanging around the institutions entrance, the police were called and Shiro had to go bail him out.  

"He keeps his collar up," GG said to Shiro as they drove back to the garrison, "and a hat pulled low.  i sent pictures to Pidge and Hunk, but they don't know how to unmask the guy either."

"Lance was always fond of saying that things would work out," Shiro said, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, "let's hope that saying applies here as well."

()

"You've made a lot of progress," Rand said putting down his note pad, "You'll be out of here before we know it!"

"Yeah," Lance shrugged, "it helps when you know you're not alone, you know?"

Rand nodded sadly, "I know i've said this a lot, but i am sorry about your friends.  but I'm sure they wouldn't want you to be depressed about it.  Live the rest of your life as you see fit.  Go and do what you want.  You all have already saved the world, now is your turn to rest."

"Mm," Lance smiled while his gut boiled with anger.

()

Keiths eye snapped open and he convulsed as the tube down his throat obstructed him from breathing.  Doctors rushed in to help take the tube out while some nurses ushered Krolia and Kolivan out of the room.  Farrah had left earlier during the day, not telling anyone where he was going.

"Just until he's stable," the nurse said kindly, "then you can go back in.  My suggestion is you go get something to eat, take a shower, get a change of clothes, by the time you get back he should ready for visitors."

()

One last physical.

Or that was what everyone was saying, but Lance knew better. Sure the medical staff made frequent stops by his room at the institution, but a full on examination still had to be done at the hospital.  His father often went with him and stayed with him whenever he left the institution and this time was no different.

"Sorry," one nurse said, a little breathless and in a rush, "but the elevators are out.  The stairs are right over there."

Mr. McClain scowled in the direction she pointed where there was already quite a bit of traffic coming in and out of the stairwell door.  

"They say the elevators should be fixed this evening," she continued, "we're really sorry."

"No, no, its alright," Mr. McClain said smiling, "thank you for the warning."

The father/son pair headed toward the stairs and the second floor.  When they reached that floor they had to walk to the other end of the building to reach the stair case that would lead them to the third floor and the pediatric department.

()

Keith blinked trying to get his world to stop spinning for a moment so he could focus.  He couldn't really remember how he'd gotten there, but he knew it was something important.  His head throbbed still and he wondered where everyone was.  Moving his head slowly he stared out the window by his door.  Watching the nurses and staff move back and forth was nauseating, but just as he was about to turn his head back to stare at the ceiling some more, he caught the sight of white hair.

With great effort Keith moved his legs off the bed and tried to stand.   The wires and monotors were in his way and he removed them sloppily as he staggered to the door.  The needle that had been in his wrist had been torn out and was now bleeding down his hand.  Ignoring that he opened the door only to run right into three nurses that had answered the warning his monitor had sent out when he'd shoved it away.  

"Please, sir, you need to lie back down."

"But-" Keith pushed forward trying to look past them and down the hall. There he was.

a small child with white and brown hair walking side by side with a tall man Keith had never seen before.

"Lance!"

"Sir, please," they said pushing him back, "you are not well enough to-"

Keith errupted. He was done with all the sneaking around and everyones hidden agendas.  His anger fulled his adrenaline and he shoved every nurse aside that got in his way.

"LANCE!"

()

Lance froze and turned slowly.

Keith stormed down the hall, his hair sheered short and covered with bandages and gauze.  He limped, and one arm was in a sling, but that didn't stop him from using it as a battering ram.

"...no way..."

Panting with from the effort, Keith fell to the floor to be eye level with Lance, "the hell you just walk by and not say hello!"

Lance simply gaped, speechless.

"Lance?" Mr. McClain bent down to put an arm around him, "are you alright?"

"Do you know how much trouble everyone has gone through to see you?" Keith continued, ignoring the other person, "Farrahs been up a wall trying to adopt you so that he can come see you. GG's been trying to make friends with people who might be able to get in and see you.  Pidge and hunk have tried to hack the security feed.  Shiro and Allura and Sam have been- oh ....ummm...i didn't...hey..."

Lance was crying.  Great heaving sobs.  Keith blinked a little sweat from his eyes as he tried to figure out what it was that he said.  

"You shouldn't be out of bed," doctors and nurses convened again to try and drag him back to his room. Keith found he'd used up all his energy and couldn't really fight them off.  But as they tried to pick him up off the floor, Lance shot forward and hugged him.  

Keith had been part of many group hugs with Lance before, but he'd never actually gotten a hug from him.  Lance was still crying as he latched onto Keiths neck, his little arms shaking with the effort.  He knew they had gotten closer, but he wasn't sure just how close.

"Lance," the man reached out and Keith glared at him, smacking his hand away.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lance's father," the man said scowling, "his REAL father."

Lance's arms tightened and Keith had to take a moment to digest this information.  

"Friends close...huh?"  Keth muttered.

Lance sniffed and nodded. He didn't let go, but he was calming down.  

"We need to go, Lance," Mr. McClain sighed.  It was a resignation sigh, as if he'd been dealt a poor hand in poker.

"They told me you all had died," Lance muttered so only Keith could hear, "the invisible man is still out there.  I'll take care of him...don't you dare lose to his minions."

Keith opened his mouth to respond but Lance let go and grabbed his fathers hand.

"Let's go papa," he said smiling as if none of that had actually happened, "we'll be late, and we wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

"No, no we wouldn't," Mr. McClian said turning his back on Keith.

()

Krolia scowled down at her child.

She could blame herself, and she could blame his father.  The fact that both of his parents were fighters and more apt to do whatever they felt like, meant that Keith had a double dose of stubborn.

"If you wanted to get up," she said slowly, "then you should at least do it in such a way that does not injure yourself further."

He did have the mind to be properly chagrined.  When he'd gotten back to his room he realized he'd re-broken his arm, torn the burned skin, and aggravated the stitches.  And that wasn't accounting the damage ripping the needles and tape from his arm had done.  

"At least they're not telling you i'd died," Keith muttered.  Kolivan cleared his throat.

"Farrah should be back tomorrow.  we can tell him why his adoption claim was denied."

"His real father just appears out of the blue," Krolia said tilting her head in thought, "and after everyone else was killed."

"It smells bad no matter how you look at it," Keith agreed, "the problem is, how deep is he in on everything?"

()

Pidge walked up to a west coast apartment building.  It was damaged by salt and winds and hadn't been painted for some time.  Making her way up the stairs to number 248, she wondered if she should've had someone else come along with her.  Pidge knew what she was doing wasn't smart.  In fact it was a lance-level of stupid, but she couldn't see any way around it.

"Hello?" She called as she knocked on the door.

Nothing.

"I know what the Eagles say at-"

The door flew open and she was pulled inside before she could finish.  The door slammed and she was pushed against the back side of the door with a gun in her face.

"And what do they say?" a mans voice asked.  It was husky and dry.  the inside the the apartment was dark and she couldn't make out his face.

"They say 'tomorrow' and mean 'yesterday'," Pidge said firmly.  Her gut was twisting with fear, but Lance had told her all their code calls.  They had seemed silly at first, but when she'd seen them at work, she understood why there had been so many.  

The man relaxed his grip and lowered the gun, he didn't put it away, he just lowered it.

"Che, Greenie, i thought you knew better than to shout out code phrases out in the open like that," he grumbled, "come in, come in."

She followed his large shape down a small hall and then turned into a tiny kitchen.  Light came in through the ocean side window above the sink and Pidge caught the first sight of Yellow12.

He was about the same size as Shiro, but with Farrahs bulk.  Looking at him one would NEVER guess that he was a computer wiz.  His beard came down to his collar bone and was well trimmed and clean.  He kept his place clean as well, but it was cluttered and full of junk.

"I offer you a drink, but i only have beer..."

"Not thirsty," Pidge said taking a seat on a stool by the counter, "I just though i should track you guys down since you all disappeared on me."

"Well," he grinned, taking the one seat at the table, "congrats.  Shalott wasn't fooling when he said you were good."

Pidge didn't answer and just waited for the mans explanation.

"After everything went down Tainted though it would be a good idea to solidify our hold on the political bank accounts.  No biggie.  It would help set everything up in case they dipped into the funds we sent to that Holt guy.  Aaaand compensate us for any thing we could think of, but that's beside the point.  We waited for her move, but it never happened.  We messaged her and tried to get a hold of her, but she never answered us.  We found out that she'd died a lot like Lagoon had."

Pidge scowled, "anyone else targeted?"

"Hell if i know," he scoffed, "the moment we found out Taint'd gone the way of dust we went underground.  He silenced our presence and we're not coming out till we know the coast is clear."

"Did one of you send a message to HappyHelper a while ago saying that one of us was in danger?"

Yellow shrugged, "Wasn't me.  don't know about the others."

Pidge sighed and sat back.  she mulled over everything and was still coming up with a whole lot of nothing.  

"Is Shalott still in the institution?"

"Yeah," pidge said absently, "can't seem to get in..."

"You can't get in?"

"No..." Pidge said still thinking about what everything meant as a whole.

"Greenie," Yellow said leaning forward and snapping his fingers in her face, "focus.  YOU can't get into a facility that garrison cadets could hack into last year with no problems.  That is a problem."

Pidge shook her head, "that's not important right now.  We need to figure out why you guys are being targeted. If we can figure that out, then we can find that invisible man."

Yellow laughed and Pidge scowled.

"Greenie, Greenie, Greenie," he laughed, "you think Shalott doesn't already know who it is?"

Pidges scowl deepened even further.

"You think Shalott couldn't break out of there on his own?  He's there cause he wants to be there.  The question isn't why are we being targeted by the invisible man, but why Shalott is hiding."

"Lance would try to contact us-"

"Why hasn't he?"

"Lance would find a way-"

"Why hasn't he?"

Pidge hissed, "this doesn't make any sense."

"Nope," Yellow shrugged, "but this was never my role in the group.  Shalott did all the thinking, we did all the doing."

"Yeah, but Shalott aint here," Pidge sneered, upset that there was still no solution to their problem.  

Yellow let Pidge stew for a moment becore cutting in again.

"Didn't Brown send you a file or whatever that thing was?"

Pidge had forgotten all about it!  She wiped out her phone and scrolled back till she found the file Brown had sent her. She had waited until he'd woken up and then the doctors had refused to let her see him.  She'd been working so hard to get to him that she'd forgotten WHY she was trying to get to him.

"...my phone isn't going to explode if i open this instead of Lance....??"

Yellow shrugged again, "knowing Brown, that is a possibility."

"Just great," Pidge muttered and opened the file anyway.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Lance and his father waited till they were back in his room at the institution.  Lance spun around, light as air as he took his seat on the bed.  Mr. McClain sat on the chair mostly occupied by Rand.  They were silent for a time, Lance reveling in the solid knowledge that everyone was ok.  That he really wasn’t going to be alone at the end of it all.

“I raised you better than this,” Mr. McClain said finally.

“yeah you did,” Lance agreed with a laugh.

“When did you find out?”

“The moment you showed yourself,” Lance shrugged, “It made way too much sense.”

“And you didn’t call me out?”

“naw, I’m selfish.  I wanted to see if I couldn’t live with you first.”

His father snorted with derision, “you would live with me after what I’ve done?”

“I didn’t know I had any other options.  Now I do.  I may be technically legal, but since I’m like this, the state wont let me live on my own.  I’d rather live with you, and know what to expect, then take my chances with the state.”

“You want to push me aside for your friends and those monsters?”

“Hey,” Lance spread his arms out, “they didn’t murder their wife and kids.”

“I thought you would be more angry about this.”

“And I expected better acting from you.”

“That was rude.  I think I was perfectly believable.”

“Enough to fool the nurses into doing whatever you want,” Lance rolled his eyes, “and the doctors and whatever moron you pulled strings with.”

“You have to be impressed,” Mr. McClain replied with a sideways smile, one Lance knew was his own, “I had you and everyone going since before you were born.  The poor Cuban farmer, trying to make ends meet, lots of kids to care for; it makes a perfect story, yes?”

“sure, sure,” Lance sighed, “now what?  What’s your game now?  I’m guessing I’m here because you couldn’t hide for much longer without people figuring out that we’re related.  The early move to reunite with your child is a sob story the press are going to love.  But what’s your other angle?”

“You’ve not figured it out?”

“I thought we were going to be a happy family, shouldn’t you just confirm my thoughts, you know, like a supportive father?”

“That’s not how we work.”

“True,” Lance sighed, “I’ve been spoiled.”

“Very.”

“you know you’re going to fail, right?”

“Really?” Mr. McClains smile broadened, “I’ve not come across a challenge yet.  In fact, I’m pretty bored.  You’re friends are a little too simple, and you’re internet friends are a little too flexible.”

Lance shrugged, “perhaps.”

()

“Why do you get to see him!?” Hunk and GG complained with a hint of a whine in their voice.  Even Allura looked moody as she stared out the window.  Coran and the others had yet to make it back, and they weren’t answering their hails either.

“It was totally by chance,” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck.  It felt way too weird having his neck exposed.

“I’m pissed that he actually thought we were dead,” Shiro said, “Its kind of insulting.”

Farrah nodded firmly, “I thought I taught him better.”

“They did keep him separated from us.  I wonder if they intercepted any notes he tried to get out to us.”

The door burst open making the nurse outside scowl and start lecturing Pidge as she stood in the door way.  Her face was placid and took her lecture before entering the room.

“I leave and stuff happens, life is so not fair.”

“Where did you go?”

“I went to see if I could find some allies.”

“and did you?”

Pidge thought for a moment, “we’ll see.  If everything works out, then yes, if not, then no.”

She shrugged and they waited.  When she didn’t say anything else they jumped her.  Picking her up and putting her next to keith.

“Both of you are now going to spill every detail.”

“I said everything,” Keith argued defensively, “what more can I tell you?!”

“Has he been brushing his teeth?” Hunk asked narrowing his eyes.

“this is Lance, Hunk, he’s so vain, you really think he’ll miss a day?” 

“I just need to know he’s ok!” Hunk cried, “I’ve been on pins and needles for MONTHS!  And then you get blown up and I don’t know what we’re doing!  Where is the bad guy here?!”

“We’re dealing with someone who is used to being invisible,” Pidge said, “one of the Despicables sent Lance a file of everyone in their group.  A detailed file of each.  And which ones have been targeted, and which ones have changed sides.”

“I’m guessing the Blue guy changed sides?” Keith asked and Pidge nodded, “figures.”

“the screen names Blue and Far have switched sides, Lagoon, Tainted and Pearl are dead.  Yellow and Brown are in hiding, and they have both told me they will follow Lance once there’s no threat to them.”

“Lance said he’d take care of the Invisible man, and left us with the minions,” Keith said.

“Insulting,” Shiro and Farrah said together.

“Which,” GG said, getting their attention, “means that its personal.  Maltak never let anyone deal with what he saw as his problem.”

“Unless it was cleaning up the aftermath, then he never touched it,” Pidge added, “the thing is we’re sitting ducks without knowing what these people are after.  What’s their end goal?”

“Oh!  I know the answer to that question!”

The voice, tone, and inflection sounded just like Lances that they all started, looking around to see where he was.  Next to the door was an older man with brown hair and eyes.  The smile on his face was one Lance had inherited completely.

He walked in to the stunned room and took a seat next to Keiths bed.  Krolia went for her weapon.

“Ah, ah, ah, we’re in a hospital,” the man said shaking his head, “its not nice to hurt or threaten people in hospitals.”

“So what do you want?”

“I was going to answer your question!  You want to know what the end goal is, right?” Mr. McClain smiled at them all, “after you were my sons good friends for so long- he also seems to view you in ridiculously high regard- I thought it was only fair that I let you in.”

He reached into his coat pocket and placed a stack of pictures, face down on the bed.  Reaching out he pulled up the top picture.

“Ah, the Tainted one,” he turned the picture around to show everyone.  The picture showed an old woman in her 80’s with sharp green eyes and a headstrong grimace, “She’s already dead.”

He tore the picture and tossed it over his shoulder.

Reaching out he pulled another picture.

“Already dead.”

And another.

“Ah,” Mr. McClain smiled as he turned the photo around.  It was blank, “the only one I couldn’t find a picture of.  This Brown fellow is a master of hiding.  Truly respectable.  As well as the Yellow one.  Both of them have hidden themselves well.  I guess I’ll let them live if they stay hidden, but the moment they slip up, it just means they weren’t good enough.”

He shrugged.

“What is-“

“Shh, shhh, shhh,” Mr. McClain hushed Hunks question, “let me explain.  This next one…ah!”

He held up a picture of Keith, making the room tense.

“I really thought I’d already killed you,” he said and laughed, “but you survived!  Anyone who can survive that deserves to live, don’t you think?”

He placed Keiths picture right side up on the bed, and drew another one.

“I may be harsh, but I’m not a monster,” he said turning the picture to show Krolias picture, “the boy can have his mother.”

He placed her picture on top of keiths.  Drawing another one his grin widened.

“Now you,” he turned a picture of Hunk, “You are something I can’t quite figure out.  Somehow you managed to undo everything I did.  Its really your fault you know.  My child was supposed to fail out of the garrison and come back home, hardened, resolved, but instead, he met you and softened.  He trusted you after I told him to not trust anyone.  This annoys me.  But….again, I’m not a monster.  My son would be devastated if I killed you…what to dooo…”

He closed his eyes and thought while he held everyone rapt attention.

“Oh, I guess I’ll make a ‘maybe’ pile,” he said placing Hunks picture in a different spot on the bed, “I can’t seem to make my mind up.  And you as well.”

He said picking up Pidges photo, “can you believe, in that silly video you all sent home, he said you were the smartest? He said ‘without pidge, we wouldn’t be able to do anything~’.  How embarrassing.  They he fawns over your projects as if he didn’t know how they could be used.  Kind of disgusting, don’t you think?”

He placed Pidges picture with Hunks, and drew Alluras.

“Yeah, same thing.  Dear me, my child is one sloppy boy.  He fawned all over you just as he fawned all over the little girls gadgets.  So humiliating.  But, I guess I was like that once too…I can’t really blame you for that, now, can I?”

He placed Alluras photo on top of krolias.  Drawing the next one he sighed.

“GG?  Was it?” he asked and the young galra narrowed his eyes, “again, difficult to say.  You really took care of my kid.  I kind of owe you one.  I do hate owing favors.  So I’ll put you in the ‘maybe’ pile as well.  Don’t become my problem, and I have no reason to hurt you.  I think that’s fair, right?”

Everyone glanced at Farrah, who hadn’t moved the entire time.  His eyes never left the man and he barely even blinked.

“Now, Farrah, is it?” Mr. McClain said with an almost bashful smile on his face as he tapped the galras picture on his chin, “you’ll have to forgive my verdict here.  But you see, that’s my child.  Having you around will only confuse him.  So, you have to go.”

He tore Farrahs photo and tossed it to the ground.  Farrah didn’t even flinch.  GG watched and mimicked his father.  If Farrah moved, he’d move.

“And that leaves…” he lifted the last photo and stood up with his arms open wide, “Mr. Shiro!  I’m not even sorry to say, you’ve got to go as well.  Just as Farrah needs to go for my childs peace of mind, you need to go for mine.”

“Oh?” Shiro asked, “what did I do to you?”

“Oh, nothing directly,” Mr. McClain said with a laugh, “but you see, no father enjoys it when their son looks at other men as their heros.  Farrah would agree with me.  Lance chose to become a pilot instead of following in my footsteps.  That hurt.  A fathers joy is passing on his craft to his son.  Right?”

Farrah didn’t answer for a moment, then he nodded, “true.  A parents joy is watching their offspring follow in their footsteps.”

“See?  That-“

“It is also a parents greatest fear,” Farrah continued, his natural baritone voice cutting the man off without effort, “A parent who doesn’t stop his child from making their mistakes can not claim to love their child.  The child may resent it, but that is why parents exist.  To teach and guide.  Even after the child has children of their own, there is never a time when they will not be your child.  To push them to greater lengths, to watch them achieve what you could not, is the true joy of a parent.”

“I agree!” Mr. McClain beamed.  Everyone had been relaxed by Farrahs words, but the moment Lances dad spoke, they were on edge again.

“I agree with all my heart!” he said nodding, “When my son wanted to be a pilot, I thought, ‘why not let him have fun?  He’ll see that his talent does not fit in that environment, and when he comes home, I will finish teaching him all he needs to know!’  BUT, that didn’t happen.  Right when I was sure he was going to come home, he and all of you, just disappear.  Don’t get me wrong, I was worried.  I’m getting old, and my hold on…specific organizations, are beginning to slip somewhat.  I wanted my child to take over, and with his gifts, he could expand and take over even more territories.”

“Territories?”

“Oh….”

Mr. McClain smiled boyishly, “yup.  You are looking at THE Cartel and every gang south of the Mason-Dixon.  I thought Lance could expand further north, but, alas, he allowed himself to be softened.  He became weak and even put himself beneath all of you.”

The smile was gone as he looked around the room, and his anger increased as it fell on Shiro.

“Very interesting,” Allura said, stepping in, “thank you for expressing your feelings at this time.  However, as you have said before: hospitals are no place for threats. Since you were the first to break your own rule, then we have every right to take your head now.”

In less time then it takes to blink everyone had their weapon out; blade and bayard pointed directly at Lances father.

“Right, right,” he sighed and laughed, as if they were holding nurf guns instead, “I admit I let my emotions get the best of me there. My deepest apologies.  But truly.  Leave my child and me alone, and I have no motive to hunt you down…except you two.  And that’s strictly for peace of minds sake.”

He left the room the same why he had entered. 


	10. Chapter 10

“You sure this is going to work?”

“Kolivan is coming with me, right?  It should be fine.”

“Yeah, but the creep hasn’t made a move for almost a month.  That alone means something is up,” Keith scowled.  He’d been discharged just the week before and now they were all hiding in “Team Punks” lab. 

“Yeah, but we’re just going to follow this chicks lead?”

()

Lance licked his lips nervously as he focused on the palm of his hands.  Heat filled his cupped hands and soon a glowing white liquid appeared only to evaporate seconds later.  He could feel the quintessence in the air and took a deep breath.  Focusing again, he drew that dissipated energy back into his body.

Slowly, he began to realize that the ever present feeling of pain- the pins and needles- that he’d been experiencing was diminishing every day.  He felt…normal.  He could feel and touch things for the first time since he’d been Haggars prisoner.  Nervously, he’d even tried to go to sleep on his own.

Of course he would only sleep for an hour or two, but it was REAL!  It was real sleep!  On his own without a drug!  It had been enough to make him cry with joy and shout like a madman.  He now enjoyed sleep the way a foodie enjoys delicacies! 

He then started to play with an idea that came to him a while ago, but he’d not had the courage to try it out.

Haggar had, like Krolia had said, used him like a refining process.  The way she’d simply extracted all the quintessence in him at once made him ill.  It had been quick, yet painful, and he couldn’t remember it very well.

But Roshak.

He had drawn the quintessence from his body slowly and Lance still remembered that feeling.  That spark and pull.  The eb and flow. 

If he could control it now, then perhaps…

There was a knock on his door and his quickly shoved his hands under his legs out of reflex.

“Yeah?”

The door opened and a woman entered.  Her skin was dark, so black it was almost purple.  Her eyes were just as dark as she met his and nodded toward him.  Her hair was shorn short, but she wore a poka-dot headband and her dress was simple and professional.

She held the door wide open for a moment and then shut it.  She walked over to the chair and sat, pulling a book out of her bag and began to read.  From what Lance could make out, it was Mystery of some kind.

“Soooo…” Lance gave a quirky smile, then jumped as someone blew on his ear.  A giggle came out of empty air as Pidge appeared.

“You’re face!”

“You!”

Kolivan appeared behind her and nodded to Lance, whose jaw could’ve hit the floor.

“How-“

“It took For-Ever!  But we finally got the cloaking integrated into our suits,” Pidge said taking a seat next to her friend, “and Molly here decided to help.”

The woman glanced up, flashed a smiled, and went back to her book.

“Uh, huh,” Lance said looking around, “Something happened…”

“Well, yeah, Hunk is Lance-deprived and he’s crying himself to sleep every night.”

“No he’s not.”

“You’re right, he’s not, but he is sad.”

“Sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Pidge shrugged, “Not much you can do when you’re knee high to a gnat.”

“That hurts, Pidge, especially coming from you.”

She chuckled and he grinned, “Now tell me what really happened.”

Pidge explain everything that had happened in the hospital room, “we would’ve reacted a bit better, but we didn’t know how you would feel about it…you know.  He is still your dad and all, so we hesitated and didn’t do anything.”

Lance covered his face with his hands and didn’t move, resting his elbows on his knees.  Pidge looked up at Kolivan who shrugged.  It was a long moment before Lance looked up and faced them.

“All of you need to leave Earth.”

“…what?”

Lance took a deep breath, “you guys were left the lions, right?  All of you need to leave.”

“You better explain yourself very fast, Lance, before I hit you.”

Lance grinned, “Pidge, think of Haggar and Zarkon, and just how crazy they were.  They were insane, right?  Now take that level of insanity and remove their goal and drive.  My dad will always do what he wants.  He has no goal, no motive, I don’t care what he told you, its all a lie.  He has no emotion and no conscience.  If he decides he wants to get drunk for a week straight, he’ll do it.  If he decides to practice sobriety for three months, he’ll do it.  If he wants to kill three random people, he’ll do it.  It doesn’t matter what he’s told you, everything is up to a whim.  Everything is subject to change.  Everyone in the ‘live’ pile could easily be switched to the ‘death’ pile in a matter of seconds and a change in preference.”

Pidge let this digest and felt her mouth go completely dry.

“Truly terrifying,” Kolivan replied, “I knew you humans were formidable, but I have yet to have met with a foundationless opponent.  Is this common?”

“There are mental illnesses that result in cases like my dad,” Lance sighed, “but for the most part they are recognized and they receive the proper help.  In my dad’s case, it was completely ignored….if not nurtured and encouraged.”

“why…why didn’t you pick up on it before?” Pidge asked.  She didn’t blame him, but she was curious as to why the son couldn’t pick up on the fathers true nature.

“I really thought he was just a simple farmer,” Lance shrugged, “when I told you all about the trouble he’d gotten himself in, I really still thought he was innocent.  I also thought he was dead.  So I didn’t…focus, on the facts.  I’d found my target.  I’d found Iverson.  And I had gotten my revenge.  There wasn’t any need for me to dig deeper…even though I knew I probably should have.  I just wanted to leave and travel around with GG.  When Sam called us and told us that Iverson was now a martyr…my instinct told me it was someone close.  Maybe even my dad, but I ignored it and dug into the information still thinking he was dead.  Then stuff happened and I was out of commission…and that gave my dad enough time to prepare for whatever he wanted.  He’s done favors for so many people, they owe him and he pulled them.  He’s doing this for kicks.  That’s all.  He’s not upset about me hero worshiping shiro, he’s looking forward to the challenge of taking him down.  He said what he though would make sense to you all.  To get you all to react.  He’s playing you.  Which is only one reason why you all need to leave.”

“Only one, huh,” Kolivan scowled, “and the second?”

Lance gave a sheepish grin, “Sorry, but this is another very selfish reason.”

“Oh, we don’t expect anything else from you,” pidge said grinning, “spill.”

Lance stared at his hands for a while before continuing, “you guys should probably go after Roshak.  I know I didn’t kill him.  I was kind of in a mad rage, so I don’t remember everything, but I do know he escaped before I could rip his face off.  I won’t lie, Pidge, not now….he scares me.  Between him and my dad I just feel sick all the time….”

Pidge reached over and hugged him.

“…I broke, Pidge…” Lances voice choked as his hands clenched into fists, “I broke…I can’t do that again…i can’t be like that again…I can…I can deal with dad, but Roshak…I can’t….”

She held him tighter and rested her chin on the top of his head. 

“fine, fine,” Pidge sighed, not letting go, “I’ll talk to the others about it.  But don’t expect them to leave without saying a few things first.”

It was a longs while before Lance had calmed down enough to continue the conversation.  He felt ashamed to have shown that side of him to Kolivan.  But the galra stood, no judgement on his face.

“So we are to leave?”  he asked, “to go after Roshak, how are you going to finish here?  Did you not say the man was unstable?  What if he kills you?”

Lance actually laughed, “He wont.  Not yet, anyway. The press is just starting to get wind of the grand reunion of the long lost McClain family.  With all that attention, his hands are tied where I’m concerned.  The only way I could see him killing me with all those eyes on us is if he frames one of you for it, which is another reason why you all should leave.”

“What happens when we get back?” Pidge asked, “this can’t last forever.”

“When you guys get back,” Lance said, “I promise, If I can’t take care of my own mess before you guys get back, I’ll need you guys to break me out and put me on a different planet.  I refuse to stay on this one if I can’t get that stain out.”

It wasn’t the first time she’d felt her gut pinch and twist.  She didn’t know how to relate.  Hearing someone else talk about their own family like they weren’t even human…or a life form…it just didn’t seem right.  Yet she didn’t know what to say about it.  She didn’t feel she had the right to say anything about it.

“I don’t like you staying here by yourself,” Kolivan said and Lance scowled, “I shall remain behind.”

“When did we get all chummy?” Lance asked, “Did I miss something?”

The galra sighed, “it is simply unwise to send out ALL of ones back up.  I believe the word you paladins like to use is ‘stupid’.”

Pidge snorted and laughed. 

“Touche’,” Lance sighed, “fine.”

There was a tapping sound on the other end of the room and they looked over to see the woman tapping her finger against the book cover, looking at Kolivan as if to say, “excuse me?”

Lance chuckled, “Thanks, Brown, but you guys have stayed alive because you didn’t stick your neck out.  I’d like to keep it that way if I can.”

“You know her?” Pidge asked a little surprised.  It had taken her luck and liuck alone to find this woman, and had been slightly suprissed to find it wasn’t a man.

“Yeah, Brown and I go back further than I thought,” Lance grinned, “she was friends with Veronica and would sleep over some times. It took me until I was looking for Iverson last time I was here to realize that Brown was her!”

“that means, you dad can find her too!” Pidge stressed, suddenly panicking.

“Give me some credit,” Lance muttered, insulted, “there are things I can do that my dad can’t, you know.”

“He said he was going to finish your education, lance,” Pidge said, “what-“

“I know when I’m being lied to no matter what language is being spoken,” Lance said, cutting her off, “Dad can tell someone is lying by there tone and body language, that’s how its normally done. He also has a pretty good instinct about it.  But My buddie, here, is mute.  She has no tone, and uses her hands and body to communicate on a normal and conscious basis.  In other words, she’s the only one who is well equipped to lie point blank to my dad.”

Molly gave a smug smirk, her nose slightly in the air.  Lance mimicked her, looking over at Pidge and Kolivan.

“Ok, ok, that actually explains a lot,” Pidge said.  Molly had simply walked in and handed over her credentials.  Even before she had sought them out she had taken over a few of Rands job at the institution to free him up some.  So when he…unexpectedly, came down with a really bad cold that just so happened to turn into bronchitis and maybe pneumonia, she was ready to take all his shifts.  There was no suspicion, no sudden developments, nothing out of the ordinary.  It was perfectly blended.

“Still, that doesn’t mean she should be sloppy,” Lance said turning back to her, “dad knows you’re here and know who you are.  It wont take him long to put two and two together.”

Molly shrugged and singed, “ _bring it.”_


	11. Chapter 11

Lance had to hand it to them.  He’d been cooped up and the others had put together an impressive amount of information and plans.  Most of which were half formed, but they were detailed and made his job so much easier.  Of course he still had to talk to Molly like he would Rand, so as to not blow her cover, but knowing her made that part easier.  And he really did talk to her.  Silence was always the best way to get someone else to talk, Lance knew this, but he’d also known Molly Keeding, or Brown55, as friend he could talk to without fear of a “reaction”.  A “reaction” that Hunk and the others would give upon hearing some of the thoughts that would go through his mind.

She continued to shepherd information between the two groups and after a week of preparation, he got the message that they had left.  Molly had come in and given him a message from everyone telling him that he’d better be there when they got back. 

“Thanks, Molly,” Lance said handing the letter back to her.  He couldn’t keep anything with him in case someone searched his room, “Bring this one every time you come, I wanna read it again.”

She nodded and pulled out her notebook.  He knew she took notes on their conversation, but she also doodled as well.  She also handed him a file that the paladins had put together of all their research.  He’d look it over every time and add his own notes and thoughts.  Organizing his own plans to take down his own father.

“I’m glad they managed to stay safe,” Lance said, “I wonder what dad’s really up to.  I mean, you say he’s talked to you and everything.  You tell him what I tell you?”

She held up her hand with her fingers about an inch apart.

“Good, that way he’ll think you’re an asset,” Lance muttered making a note, “Keep telling him stuff about what I say.  Make it as close to the truth as possible.  The last thing we need to do is make him suspicious.”

Molly nodded.

Lance worked for about fifteen minutes before handing the file back to Molly, who put it back into her bag.  She was turning to a new page in her note book when the door opened and Mr. McClain stepped inside.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt,” he said in his usual friendly manner, “Dr. Keeding, I would like to talk to Lance really fast, is that alright?”

Molly smiled kindly and nodded, holding up five fingers to indicate how many minutes he had.

Mr.McClain smiled back and nodded. When Molly shut the door, Lance stood from his place on the bed.  He wasn’t very tall, but standing gave him more confidence than sitting.

Did he hear anything through the door?

“I’ve been able to turn down the local news and broadcast networks, but a few national networks are being difficult.  They demand an interview with you and insist on at least getting a picture to put in the paper.”

“I see,” Lance shrugged, “your ‘I want my son to myself until he’s better’ story isn’t working very well?”

“Its worked just fine, I can still get rid of them easily, but I wanted to see if you would follow along if I let them in.”

Lance shrugged, “I don’t have a reason not to.”

“You will follow my script?”

“of course,” Lance grinned, “unless you see an angle with which I can get away with not doing so.”

Smack!

Lances eyes widened as he brought his hand up to his face.  His cheek was warm where his father had hit it.  Mr. McClain may have been a mental case, but he had never hit his children to Lances memory.  His punishments were more mentally taxing than physically. 

“I have little patience for backtalk today,” he seethed, his good demeanor gone, “find yourself lucky that I still consider you my blood.”

“…yes, Sir…”

Taking a moment to put the smile back on his face, he rubbed his hand.  Scrutinizing his son, and please that the child was subservient, he left the room.

Molly came back in and frowned.  Lance was still holding his face, but both cheeks were red as he held back tears.

Looking around, Molly walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down to be face to face.

“Mm Fine,” he said, “thanks for not interfering, Kolivan.”

“humph,” came a reply form the far corner.  There wasn’t anything there and there had been no indication that he was there either.  But Lance knew his friends and knew they’d send in Kolivan eventually to stay and with him.  The Galra had actually been there for the last two days.

“Dad is sore that his main targets are gone,” Lance grinned, “I’ve actually never seen him actually agitated. This is a good thing.”

“I can call Yellow, if you like,” Molly signed.  Lance thought about it and shook his head.

“Later, have him move around and to not even play mindsweeper if he can help it.  He needs to be around when we finally make a move, so he at least need to be in the same state next week.  Without the paladins to play with, that means we need to be extra careful about not attracting his attention.”

She nodded, tapped her notebook on the top of his head and took her seat on her chair once again.  She was ready to uphold her act and Lance sat back down to play along.

()

Bram Willson watched the news and the footage of the five lions flying out of the atmosphere.  It was still really cool to watch.  He turned form the tv as a commercial came on and stared longingly at his computer.  He hadn’t been on it for almost a week and it was torture. 

Still, he trusted that Shalott knew what he was doing.

()

“did you know that the paladins were going to leave?” the interviews asked, “have you talked with them?”

“I’ve been trying to recooperate,” Lance replied smiling his best smile, “they keep in touch, but I’ve found that I feel better when surrounded by family.”

“I hear your case is stressful, but curable?”

“I’m told it will take a while longer than first thought,” Lance sighed, “like I said, I feel much better already.  They just want to make sure I’m not going to relapse.  I think half their worry is my size.”

Ha laughed, putting the interviewer at ease.  It was easy to manipulate the one asking the questions if you know what to say.  By eluding to his size, he now steered the questions and the interests to his physical state instead of his mental one.

“Yes, how did this happen exactly?” she asked, “we thought you had grown bigger and now your, sorry for saying, but even smaller than before.”

Lance laughed again, “yeah, space is taxing, to say the least.  I was just in a situation where my body reacted in defense.  At least, that’s what Krolia says.  She thinks that when my body is in danger it will react to preserve itself by becoming smaller and less noticeable.  And I kind of have to agree with her.  This is the second time this has happened and both times I was in trouble.”

“There’s a rumor going around that says you killed Iverson, your instructor, to avenge your family, is that true?”

Lance allowed his smile to melt from his face as he sighed, “I can’t say that I pulled the trigger, but I did help Maryne gather the information.  I didn’t think he would kill himself, but I can’t say I’m sorry about it either.”

“Even though you have your father back?”

“Even then,” Lance said smiling again, but sadly, “we were a large family and a close one.  They did everything to support me when I said I wanted to go to the garrison.  Even though, everyone there will tell you, I wasn’t the smartest or the most talented.  But I loved it, and that was what they were supporting.  My dad and I miss them terribly and knowing that the one responsible has paid for the crime, well, it helps, you know?”

“I’m sure it does,” the interviewer said sympathetically, “and you are still friends with the family?”

“I think ‘friends’ is a strong term,” Lance said apologetically, “I don’t blame them for wanting to keep their distance, but I would like to express my sorrow for their pain.  I really do understand.”

“Of course, of course…”

The interview continued and Lance answered the questions with skill and the proper body language.  His father was standing behind the camera man, making sure nothing was said that shouldn’t be. 

Lance knew Kolivan stood invisible as far away from everyone as he could get.  There had been a few close calls as they had set up, and there would be a few more as they took down all their equipment, but he trusted Kolivan knew what to do.

()

“Sooooo…” hunk huffed as they gathered around together.  They were on the planet Roshak had turned into a base.  They had showed Allura where they had found Lance and how the base had worked.  They had remembered to bring gas masks and hazmat suits.  They also brought air fresheners.

“Hunk, Pidge, you both get into the base and see if there was a destination input for the ship that got away.  Keith, Allura and I will look into everything else.  We’ll go through the base and see if we can’t find any clues or anything useful we can take back home with us.”

“Roger that.”


	12. Chapter 12

Lance paced his room.

“You are going to piss me off if you don’t stop,” said the empty corner.  Kolivan had not been allowed to follow Molly due to the escort that had seen her out.  It had been the first time she had been given an escort, and Lance had told her to be careful.  Anything different was to be looked at with suspicion.  His father hadn’t made a move for weeks.  He hadn’t even come visit him since the interview. 

This was worrisome. 

Especially since Molly also hadn’t come back.  A different nurse came every other day to let him out to take a shower, but other than that, no one talked to him.  He was nearly completely isolated. 

“I need to know what’s gong on,” Lance said, still pacing, “I’ve lost all contact with the outside.  This is not good.  I don’t know if its because they’re being cautious, or because my dad took them out.  I need to know just how much my dad knows.  I need to know what. His. End. Game. Is!  What is it he wants?!  Once he gets what he wants, or alternatively, once he get’s bored, he’ll find something else to do and leave us all the hell alone!”

“You’re said all this about 14 times already,” Kolivan said, his voice sounding more and more perturbed, “now, stop pacing or else I’ll sit on you.”

Lance made a face in Kolivans general direction.  That was when the door opened and Mr. McClain and the doctor stepped through.

“You are released today!” Mr.McClain said beaming, like a true father would. 

()

“I have a few coordinates that we might find traces of him at,” Pidge said.  It had been months and they still had not left Roshaks planet.  They had left to score a crystal that would give them enough power to at least search the computers.  When they had done that, Pidge had down loaded and the data, and then demanded everyone leave her alone while she organized it all.  Occasionally she’d let Hunk and Farrah help, but Allura, Shiro, GG, and Keith were considered ‘bothersome’ and ‘irritating’. 

The four of them chose to clean up.  They needed to search the base for anything useful, so they might as well make sure it was more sanitary to enter than the first time they had come.

When Pidge finally left her hole, she’d slept and rested for a week.  Now they all sat around a camp fire and discussed her findings.

“We all know he likes to move around,” Allura said scowling, “he’s prideful, but smart.”

“Yeah, but that pride got him jacked,” Hunk said nodding, “Lance snuck in there and get a little bit of pay back.“

“We know he’s injured,” Keith cut in, “We found a missing leg and a fair bit of blood in the hanger where the missing ship is.  He’ll go somewhere where he can find a new leg.”

“then I know just the place,” Pidge nodded and yawned again.

“We’ll leave first thing,” Shiro said, “everyone get to sleep.”

()

When they found Roshak, he was already dead.  His ship was found floating between the planet and the destination Pidge had guessed he’d go in. 

“Blood loss,” Shiro diagnosed, “slow, and by the looks of it, painful.”

“Good,” the others said in unison.

“Well, Lance has nothing to worry about now,” Ketih said, “We can go back and make sure he’s not doing anything stupid.”

“Oh,” Farrah sighed, “I’m more than sure he’s doing something stupid.”

()

“Nice place,” Lance said as he entered the apartment.  Two bedrooms, one bathroom with two doors leading into the master bedroom and the small hall way, and kitchen that opened into the small living space. 

“All for you,” his father said.

“I take it the big bedroom is going to be mine?”

“Very perceptive.”

“Not very original.”

“let’s get settled first.”

“Right right,” lance sighed and moved into the mater bedroom.  Even though he knew it was going to happen, he winced as the door snapped shut and locked.

“Goodie…” Lance muttered as he walked over to the window.  Which his father had already glued shut, “double goodie…”

He noticed birds taking flight suddenly and waved at the empty space between two buildings.  The middle of the city was a perfect place to hide.  But Kolivan was no ordinary hunter.  Following the McClain sent was easy enough. 

The noise of the city would also mask anything that might happen inside, and city folk tended to mind their own business to a fault.  Lance knew his father was good, but he found he had to admire the guy even more. 

He was officially out of reach.

()

Voltron ran into Coran on their way back home.  They had found a perfect planet and Coran was on his way to go get Kolivan and anyone else who wanted to come.  They would not force anyone to settle with them if they had no wish to.

Voltron filled Coran in on what was going on.  Coran listened in silence and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“We can make it back quickly enough,” he said, “just let me tweek the engines a little.”

()

“Out of one room and into another,” Lance sang as he picked at the sealant used to make the window inaccessible.  At least he could see through this one.  The ones at the institution were opaque, these were clear and offered a great view into other peoples lives.

People watching was a great pass time. 

And after almost a month, Lance had his neighbors down to a stop watch.  But the sight he enjoyed the most was the image of birds that would land on top of nothing. 

()

“I thought you said you could get us home faster!”

“This IS faster!  Do you not realize how out of the way Earth really is?!”

“We got there just fine last time!”

“We had gravity on our side then!”  Coran was just as tense as everyone else, “We used multiple star systems and giant bodies to sling shot off of!”

“It there-“

“NO!  There isn’t on this side!”

“Okok…no need to shout…”

()

Lance stuck his tongue out at the ally way and Kolivans hand appeared to flash him his middle finger.  He laughed.  It was the small things that really counted, right? 

“Lance, come here,” his father said, opening the door.  Lance made a brief sign that everything was fine as he left the window and made his way to the door.  Part way there he stopped.

His dad reeked of alcohol.

“Here, Lance.”

Lance moved carefully forward and stopped just outside arms reach of his dad.  He also tried to be as cute as possible, even though he knew it wouldn’t work.

“Yes papa?”

“See Ryan?” Mr.McClain said, talking to a person just outside Lances field of vision, “so disobedient!  Whatever shall I do?!”

The door opened more to reveal a man twice the size of Mr. McClain. Lance swallowed hard.

“Would you like help with the discipline?” Ryan, twice as drunk as Lances father, asked, his words slurring terribly.

Lance dodged, but the big man was deceptively fast and, once he grabbed Lances shirt, stumbled and hit his head on the bar of the bed.

Lance wiggled in order to escape his shirt, but his father had him by the hair.

“I thought I told you to get a hair cut,” he slurred.  The big guy sat up and looked absolutely livid.

()

When Lance next opened his eyes everything was blurry and his head hurt, so he closed them again.

()

When he opened them again, he noticed Kolivan sitting next to him and could hear the heart monitor next to him.

“Close call,” Kolivean said and then went back to his book.  Lance felt the side of his mouth twitch upward before he went back to sleep.

()

“WE’RE BACK!”

“CALL LANCE!”

“He doesn’t have a number, remember?”

“But-“

“THERE HE IS!”

Lance stood on the garrison plat form as the large Altean ship landed.  He grinned and waved and looked to be about 13 years old. 

They pounced and hug him when they left the ship and Lance accepted it all.

“How did you get out?”

“I was released,” Lance shrugged, “All better.”

“Well…not all better, you’re still a shrimp,” Keith grinned down at lance.

“Don’t get used to it,” Lance grinned back, “I hit my growth spurt at 14.”

“What happened to your dad?” Hunk asked and then wished he hadn’t.  Lance shifted uncomfortably.

“He’s dead,” Lance said and then shrugged as if to shake off the fact, “there was no way around it.  He got the drop on everyone, was able to elude every trap I’d set, and I had no choice.”

“Oh, Lance, we’re so sorry.”

“Why?” Lance laughed, “I’ve got you guys and since you’re back I assume Roshak is gone for good?”

“Yeah, wait till you hear this.”

Farrah picked him up, “first, home and rest.  Then we can tell stories over a good meal.  You look as if you haven’t eaten since we left.”

“I have,” Lance was offended, “Ask Kolivan when you see him!  I ate a ton!”

“You ate off his plate, didn’t you,” Pidge asked.

“Of course I did.  He eats too slow.”

()

What happened?”

It was a simple question, but one that only Farrah and GG could ask and expect an answer.  Lance sat at the end of a bed GG was dozing in and Farrah was sitting after taking a shower.

“Nothing I didn’t think might happen,” Lance evaded, “I’ve killed people before…Farrah….i have.  I knew, the moment I knew he was alive that it would most likely end this way, but I didn’t think how it would end…”

Farrah stayed quiet.

“I stole his quintessence, Farrah…” Lance whispered and in his cupped hands let a little quintessence pool, “I stole it by digging my nails into his arm and ripping it all out.  Same with one other person too.  I killed them both and it was easier than pulling a trigger.  And…Farrah, it felt good.  I’m terrified by that the most.  I know it was just self defense, they were beating me, but…I could almost taste the quintessence.  I can control it better and I can manipulate it and because of that, I can even sleep now.  I’m up to four hours of real, non-drugged sleep.”

“Good,” Farrah nodded, “Sleep is good.”

“Farrah…”

“Yes?”

“…”

Lance bit his lip, “Dad I’m scared.  I’m so scared.  What if its addicting?  What if I do it to someone else on accident?  What if I’m the monster everyone should be scared of?  WHAT EVEN AM I?!”

Farrah waited for Lance to calm down, then stood.

“Stand up,” he ordered, his voice commanding and sharp.  Confused, Lance stood.

“Stand up straight,” Farrah ordered, “I didn’t raise no slouch!”

Instinctivly Lance came to attention.  Farrah bent low to be face to face with the boy.

“You are my child, you may not be human any more, but I will not let my child doubt his place in the universe.  You may also be the only one of your kind, but that doesn’t mean you give into fear.  Fear is toxic and the root of all wars and evil.  I will tolerate none of it.”

“But,….dad…”

“Yes?”

“…dad…”

“Yes?”

Lance sobbed, “…papaaaaa….”

“Yes?”

Lance moved in for a hug and Farrah picked him back up and sat with him on GGs bed.  GG was watching with his hands laced behind his head.

“So not fair,” GG said after a while.

“What do you mean?”  Farrah asked.

“You would’ve never coddled me when I was little!”

“I’m the baby, deal with it,” Lance said and stuck out his tongue.

That’s when the door flew open and Pidge and Hunk stopped short.

“Sorry,” Pidge said, “we didn’t know you guys were having a moment…”

“but we wanted to catch up!” Hunk said, “so- why are you crying?”

“I’m not!” Lance turned his face into Farrahs chest and rubbed his face on his fur

“Yes you are!”

They tackled him and in doing so, tackled Farrah as well.  GG frowned and joined in.

“He’s my dad first!”

“You gave him up!”

“I said we could share!”

“Why are you crrryyyiiinnngg?!”

“I’m NOOOOOTTT!”

“Kids!  Not- get your knee out of my side!”

Lance laughed.

He may have lost his family, but between Farrah and the others, he’d found a new one.

 

((((((((((((FIN)))))))))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!
> 
> I apologize if this seems rushed. I truly did not wish to give you poor writing. but everything i wrote sounded awful, and this was the best out of all i wrote these last few months...  
> I will be coming out with alternate endings and short stories for this, so look forward to that.  
> I'm going to come back and rewrite this some time...


End file.
